This invention relates to methods and apparatus for improving fuel vaporization in internal combustion engines and more particularly to methods and apparatus whereby the fuel is vaporized in a manner such as to obtain optimum engine performance.
There are many prior art disclosures directed to various forms of electric heating devices for use in engines for improving fuel vaporization. None of such devices have had any known notable success with the exception of the devices disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,065 issued Jan. 19, 1971, my prior application Ser. No. 171,110, filed Aug. 12, 1971 and my prior application Ser. No. 351,464 filed Apr. 16, 1973. In accordance with the disclosure of my aforesaid. prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,065, it is found that optimum performance of an engine is achieved by using electric heating means to supply a certain amount of radiant heat into an air-fuel mixture, effective to cause the engine to develop maximum torque and acceleration while operating within normal ranges of load, speed and ambient temperature conditions and with the throttle valve means of the engine fully open, average torque and acceleration being reduced in proportion to a reduction of the amount of radiant heat below the optimum amount and being also reduced in proportion to an increase in the amount of radiant heat above the optimum amount.
The electric heating devices of my aforesaid patents and patent applications are highly advantageous and, in addition to producing a marked increase in torque and acceleration, such devices also produce, at the same time, an increase in efficiency. A great many tests have been conducted showing very substantial increases in gas mileage. Such devices do, however, require a substantial amount of electrical power which may, for example, be on the order of 55 watts for an engine having a displacement of 240 cubic inches, the required power being correspondingly lower or higher for smaller or larger engines. Also, considerable care must be exercised in constructing the electric heating elements to obtain reliable operation and long life.